together
by imDrownedInShips
Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was looking at his book but paying no attention to it. Harry Potter was in his 5th year in the Gryffindor house. He was in the Hogwarts library thinking about Ginny Weasley once again. This was not a new thing for him, he only recently acquired a 'liking' for her though. Although according to Hermione, Ginny moved on from Harry and was now dating Micheal Corner. That didn't stop Harry from thinking about her though.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thought by Ginny Weasley, "Harry? I'm talking to you. Are you even listening?" Harry looked up when he realized how stupid he must look. She continued when she saw she had his attention. "A package just arrived from mum, obviously after being inspected by Umbridge," she added darkly, "anyways, they're Easter eggs... there is one for you," she rummaged through the box and handing him his chocolate Easter egg she said more happily, "there you go." He held back a smile as she sat down.

He then broke off a piece and ate some of the chocolate as Ginny pulled her egg out and did the same. She was telling him about quidditch practice and how Ron was in the hospital wing with the new Gryffindor beater because he hit himself in the head with his own bat. He was listening but his mind kept drifting on about how much he loathed Micheal Corner. He, once again, was brought back to his senses, as Madame Pince ran over and in hushed rage asked who they thought they were eating chocolate in her library. And with no hesitation she put a spell on Harry's books and parchment to attack them towards the exit of the library.

They ran out together being chased by books. As soon as they got out of the library the books fell to the floor causing Ginny to stumble forward and land on the floor face-up. Harry hadn't noticed and tripped on the same book and landed on top of Ginny, barely catching himself so he didn't crush her. Ginny didn't move and he didn't either.

They just stared at each other, their faces only inches apart. He was holding himself back from attacking her mouth with his like he wanted to so bad, but he couldn't any longer. He dipped his head down a bit farther, his face was half an inch away from hers and again she didn't move or push him away so he kept going until mouth was on was soon kissing her and after slight hesitation, she was kissing him back.

Harry pulled back, "Ginny I am so sorry, i don't know what happened. i- you- ..." She silenced him with another needy kiss that was much more rough than the passionate one they just shared. Harry was the one to hesitate this time before pulling back.

Ginny looked disappointed, " I'm sorry I-" "No it's not that I don't want to kiss you," he said rather quickly. "its just we are kinda in the middle of the corridor..." Realization dawned on her and she quickly looked around. it was dim but no one was there. Harry got to his feet and helped Ginny up. She was sporting a rather furious blush. They picked up his books and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Once they got inside the common room they saw it was pretty full. He also noticed Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and a few other girls talking by the fire. Harry saw it and took the chance. Hermione and Ron noticed them and came over.

"Ginny will you help me take these up to the dormitory?" harry said immediately before Ron and Hermione could say anything. She nodded absent minded and followed harry up the stairs and into the boys dormitory. It was empty and Ginny didn't realize this until she closed the door behind her. He walked across the room, threw his books on the floor next to his bed, walked over to Ginny, took the books she was holding for him, and did the same. They stood at opposite ends of the dormitory and looked at each other. This is when Ginny took the chance and walked across the room towards Harry.

"You are dating Micheal..." harry said before she could kiss him. "No im not, weren't you listening... I told you at the library as soon as i walked in today that we broke up." she whispered as she got closer. That was all Harry needed to hear. He grabbed her and spun them around so she was against the wall. He closed the distance between their lips.

Ginny responded quickly and she put her hands in harry's untidy hair making it wilder than usual. This kiss wasn't slow at all. They kept turning their heads in different directions perfectly in sync. There was a lot of biting and nipping at each others bottom lip, Harry did it one last time before Ginny opened her mouth to him and they soon were restliing for dominance with their tongues. Harry won. Harry's tongue explored her mouth taking in its warmth and loving every inch of it. After about 1 and 1/2 minutes Ginny heard footsteps coming closer to the door and she pulled back.

"Someone's coming," she said quietly and rushed, "what do we do?" she looked a little panicked and pulled away from harry. "Act naturally go by Ron's bed" She listened and did as Harry said and soon the door opened by Ron. "What are you guys doing? You've been up here for at least 5 minutes." Ron said curiously. "We were talking about quidditch," Ginny said before Harry even had the chance to think up an excuse. Harry was surprised by how quick she thought that up but didn't show it on his face because Ron was looking directly at him and he didn't want to give it away. It was silent for a few seconds before ginny said she was going to bed and left rather quickly. Dean and Seamus came in shortly after followed by Neville. Harry was in his bed after changing and pulling the curtains shut. he fell asleep after attempting to clear his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

* * *

When harry got back last night with Ginny they both seemed rather guilty. I didn't think much of it though... Ron and I walked back and sat down with the rest of our friends by the fire after they went back to the boys dormitory to set down Harry's books. After around 4 minutes I went to bed and they still haven't returned. This morning I woke up pretty early and went down to the common room. A few people were already there. Mainly first and second years, except for two familiar 7th years.

I walked over and sat down next to Fred and George. "hey" I chimed almost to happily for this early in the morning. They both looked up from their homework which I guessed they were doing last minute... again. I took notice when they both replied, "Hi" Fred said it friendlier than George, who just stated causally. I just brushed it off because i knew George awfully despised mornings where Fred only hated them.

Ron came down the stairs with harry then came to sit by us. Harry kept looking back at the dormitory doors and checking his watch. When i looked back from Harry I noticed Fred looking at me. He looked down and started scribbling away at the parchment below him again. We made conversation then Ginny came over almost skipping and this was awfully peculiar because she told me Micheal broke up with her yesterday. She sat between Fred and George as usual and harry stopped glancing at the dormitories.

"Hello" Ginny said as she looked around at who was all sitting there glancing, a few seconds longer than everyone else, at harry. I tried not to think about it because i was trying to remember the answers to the transfiguration test that i had today. We all wandered down to the great hall and sat at the end like usual. On one side sat Ginny, Harry, and Ron; across from them sat George, Fred then Me. We ate and Fred and I were engaged in conversation about transfiguration.

Harry checked his watch and insisted, "we are gonna be late for class Ron." as he got up grabbing a slice of toast with Ron following trying to not drop any of his books. Ginny said good bye and followed them. Fred, George, and I sat there silently for a bit until Fred elbowed George in the ribs.

"OW! What was that for?" he demanded. Fred looked at him like he might do it again. "Oh... I- uh... Got to go," and he scurried away. I couldn't hold back my curiosity any more and i snapped shut my transfiguration book. he looked up from it because we were studying from it together.

"Why did you elbow him away?" I asked innocently "Because... I- uh- why did ya close the book?" he questioned. I sighed, "because i wanted your full attention so you couldn't pretend like you didn't hear my question. Now answer" I said sternly and I scooted away from him a little bit so I could look at him. He suddenly seemed disappointed when i moved. He opened the book again and tried to move closer i assumed he was avoiding the question with our studying. I closed the book again and he said, "becauseiwantedtyobealonewithyou" he muttered so quietly and fast i didn't hear it at all. "What" I questioned thoroughly confused. He coughed and said a little more audibly, "I wanted to bealonewithyou."

I rolled my eyes only understanding the first part of the sentence. "Fine don't tell me," I said knowing he would follow, I stood up and walked out onto the warm sunny grounds. Of course, Fred was right behind me, "Don't follow me unless you are gonna tell me why" I said determined and stubborn. "Fine," he said as I turned around, "because I wanted to be alone with you."

I was shocked at first then I got a little bit scared. "Why?" I asked suddenly worried he was going to pull a prank on me. "Because... I kinda like you" he said looking down at the ground. I blushed deeply. "You shoulda said something sooner... I'm so stupid, I should of known that's why you always wink." I muttered more to myself than to him. There was a long moment of completely awkward silence him looking at the ground and I was waiting for him to ask me out. I cleared my throat tired of waiting. He looked up.

"Well," I said trying to give the hint i was waiting. "Do you want to hang out with me this Saturday at Hogsmeade?" He said... he looked very discouraged. "Yes" I said. That is when he finally looked at me in the eye, he looked really shocked, he quickly composed his self and went back to regular Fred and this made me happy. "Great, George wont be there don't bring Ron or Harry either," he said with a wink and walked away much more confidently. I watched him walk away and then set off to transfiguration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny's POV **

* * *

I was walking down the grounds to the Quidditch field so Harry and I could go to dinner together. We haven't told anybody yet and I was a little reluctant to tell Ron anyways... He might strangle Harry in his sleep. When I made it to the field ,finally, Fred and George assumed I was their for them. I usually help persuade people to buy their trick sweets. Fred and George swooped down still on their brooms and stopped right at either side of me. I didn't know what to say when they asked, "you ready to go round up some more costumers?"

"Well- uh-" I was stumbling on every word. I was racking my brain for an excuse but I knew Fred and George had taught me all of them. Harry seemed to notice because he was quickly flying over here, to my relief. "hey guys, good practice." he said it casually but he sounded a thousand miles away to me, I was staring at his lips then to the untidy black hair. When I heard him say my name it seemed to bring me back to focus though. "You ready to help me with that homework Ginny?" harry smiled. "Oh. Yes." then I turned to look at Fred " Sorry I forgot, maybe tomorrow I can help with he costumers." and with that we were walking up the grounds leaving an suspicious Fred and George in our wake. We actually both were hungry so we went into the Great Hall and ate quickly before leaving again and heading back up into the common room.

Everybody from Gryffindor was in the Great Hall or at least nobody was in the common room. I missed kissing him. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I'm going mad for it. We closed the picture of the fat lady behind us and walked in just as he turned around I pushed him back onto the couch. I was on him before he realized he was on the couch. I kissed him hungrily and he kissed back. While that was happening I moved so I was straddling him. This was all happening rather quickly but I didn't really care because I have been waiting for this since his first year. I had my hands in his hair like usual and his were on my back, moving down. This was new. He reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it up some, not to much to where he could see anything but enough to slip his hands under my shirt. This was perfect and it didn't seem like anything could possibly go wrong as he slid his warm hands across my back.

After a while I worked up the courage and still kissing him I moved my hands from his hair and down his chest to the hem of his shirt. I pulled back and before he could whine or ask why I pulled off his shirt and went back to kissing. My hands, although did not return to his hair. My hands were soon sliding over his chest and stomach. He wasn't pudgy but it wasn't rock hard. It was perfect to me though. He was paying with the side of my bra and I could tell he wanted it off. I moved my hands down his stomach and slipped my fingers in his belt loops and tugged still kissing him. He unhooked it, although he couldn't see anything with my shirt still on, it gave him more range. He moved his hands to the front side of me, on my stomach, and started moving up. He slipped his hand under my bra and grazed my nipple with his thumb. I don't know what happened but my hips rolled against his and I moaned into his mouth.

That's when the picture of the fat lady swung open and Fred and George came in looking a mix between horrified, angry, and knowing. Harry pulled his hands out from under my shirt and I hopped off of him. His hair was wilder than usual, half of my shirt was up enough to see my stomach, his was across the room, and we both looked so guilty they could have caught us murdering someone. There was no lying out of this one. No one spoke for a bit until George said, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Harry scrambled off the couch and retrieved his shirt throwing it on, but he didn't answer George.

Harry apparently regained his courage, "What do you think you're doing?" George looked taken back. "ME?! I"m coming up to the common room after practice. what about you harry? oh yeah, I know, SNOGGING MY SISTER." I decide now wasn't a good time so I kept quite while they yelled on end .

After awhile George said something that caught my attention.( "ARE YOU TWO EVEN DATING?" said Fred) I spoke up, "Are we dating harry?"

"If that's what you want. then we are." He said it confidently and I wished Fred and George would just leave already. By now I had straightened out all my clothes and harry looked normal. People started flooding in, apparently dinner was over. I took the chance finally finding a way to escape and hugged harry before hugging Fred and George at the same time and whispering, "sorry for that" then slipping through people and up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

It was getting late so I guessed every one was about to come up, I quickly got changed and hopped in the bed; then almost instantly, the door opened and a few girls came in. I was tired, more emotionally then physically. Luckily I know Fred and George wont tell mom. I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

FRED POV

* * *

Okay, its Saturday, Hogsmeade trip. George and I were still in our dormitories. it was early in the morning and the light was flooding through the windows. It was a good day, with the exception of a few clouds. I am not going to be awkward because last time... it was horrible, i sighed just thinking about it. Lee Jordan was waking up, our best friend besides each other. I laughed when he nearly fell out of the bed, such a klutz.

* * *

I walked down the dormitory stairs with George and Lee on my feet. "Who is she" I haven't told them it is Hermione yet, i haven't even told them i was going with anybody yet but they knew:

_it was right after i asked Hermione i went back to George who was, obviously, hanging with lee. "I'm not hanging out with you guys at hogsmeade." I said as soon as i walked up and i sat down next to them. __"Why" ringed George and Lee almost at the same time. "No reason, I just-" I started but was cut off by George alone this time, "who is it? Awe Fred's got a girl friend" he sang I rolled my eyes and walked away._

I sighed. "Hermione." I didn't turn around or stop walking but i didn't hear the patter of feet behind me anymore. I guessed this was a shock to them. I haven't even mentioned Hermione to George before.I was in the Great Hall when they came running. "You and Hermione. please, real funny Fred." George laughed slightly.

"I'm not joking" I said unfazed. I walked into the great hall and sat next to Hermione. They looked at each other then followed and sat by me. Ron and Harry were across the table. "Hey" I said to Hermione, my hand was under the table and i grabbed hers intertwining our fingers. I was looking at her out of the corner of my eye and a blush was creeping across her checks. George seemed to notice because he nudged lee and sharply shot a look down at my hand, directing lee with his eyes. Lee caught on.

I wonder if she told Ron and Harry... They didn't seem to be watching us like George and Lee, they think they are being sneaky because they are only looking out of the corner of their eyes, please. I didn't have to wait much longer for my answer though.

"So you ready for Hogsmeade, Hermione?" Ron said happily. Harry looked up and at Hermione.

"Actually I'm going with Fred. I'll see you after though" They both looked at her. Apparently they didn't understand the situation.

"What do you mean you'll see us after? We don't mind hanging out with Fred, George, and Lee too." said Harry confused.

"Actually George and Lee won't be with us either. " she added with a slight tilt of her head. When it was obvious they didn't get it I blurted out, "This is a date. and you guys aren't coming because it is me and Hermione's first date." They finally caught on.

"Oh..." very clever Ron... Ginny came over and sat on Harry's right, Ron was on his left. I was holding back a scowl and it didn't seem like George was doing so well at the same attempt. Ginny looked at me anxiously, then at George, she kept looking back and forth until i forced a smile and kicked George under the table. He forced a smile too. Hermione shot me a curious look but before she could ask people were rushing out the doors for the Hogsmeade trip.

I pulled her up with a quick "bye" to the others and we blended in with the crowd surrounding us. We were in Hogsmeade and still hand in hand. I looked down at her after we got out of the crowd and were walking down one of the main streets.

"You wanna get a butterbeer?" She looked up at me. I was at least a head taller. She nodded a yes and we wandered into the _three broomsticks,_ she sat down at an empty table and I went to the counter and payed for two butterbeers. I came back and sat down handing one to her. She brushed her foot over mine when I sat down.

Later in the day she "accidentally" touched my thigh "because the tight aisle way in _Zonko's Joke Shop _" This is when I was sure she was doing it on purpose.

We were having fun and walking down the street towards the castle at the end of the trip. Hermione was walking in front of me and I was close behind. She slyly got closer to me, with her back still facing me, without me realizing. She ended up with her butt pressed against my crotch and then sped up. I looked around and barely anybody was around, most were in the stores or turned away. I grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her into an alley, far in.

She looked innocently shocked. I pushed her against the stone wall in a rush and bent my head down putting my lips on hers. My hands on her hips and her finger in my hair. I was trying to be a gentleman earlier but she took it to far this time. I licked at her bottom lip through the kiss and she opened her mouth. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and mine was in hers. It was a frantic kiss and i couldn't get enough of it. When the time came I had to pull back for air but i didn't want to stop so i kissed down her jaw line then down her neck. I could hear her shallow breath, so i kept going, nipping and sucking now and then. I sucked at the crook of her neck for a while as she whimpered. I finally pulled back fully, I looked down at her and her lips were puffy and pink.

We sat there for a minute regaining our breathing and calming ourselves before we walked out of the alley and back up to Hogwarts. Before we walked in I draped my arm around her neck, to hide the hickey that was forming.


	5. Chapter 5

Harrys POV

"So... Ron. Hows it going mate?" I felt extremely guilty. I needed to tell Ron i was dating Ginny before someone else did. It was quickly spreading across the grounds.

He looked at me confused, "fine? Are you okay harry? " he stared, "you looked less pale the moment before you went after You-know-who" i remembered the moment after the giant chess match.

"Yeah I'm fine," i should probably tell him in a public place so he wouldn't kill me... Now was as good as any, "Er, Ron i- uh- well, I'm- OW!"

Snape had hit me in the head with a book... Again, "I thought we have discussed no talking in my class Potter!" He sneered with an evil grin spreading across his face from my pain. I muttered an apology and went back to my work.

I sighed. I gotta tell him. Class was over and i was gathering my stuff and Ron was waiting for me impatiently. It was time for dinner almost and Ron was obviously hungry. As we walked out of the door and into the nearly empty corridor he stopped. I wasn't expecting it.

"What were you trying to tell me in snape's class?" I could tell he wanted to know bad. I let out a huge sigh.

"Michael and Ginny broke up" I blurted before I knew what I was doing. Ron went from relieved to happy to confused so fast it was freaky.

"So... That's what you wanted to tell me? Gossip about my little sisters relationships?" He laughed a little before he realized that it couldn't possibly be it. He looked at me again questioningly.

"Me and Ginny are dating know" i said staring at the floor determined to keep Ron from looking at my face.

"Bet she's happy" he said laughing, "don't snog her in front of me okay?"

I looked up. Thank god he didn't hex me, i could've blocked it anyways but i don't want him mad at me. We continued walking down to the Great Hall. We walked down like we normally would. As friends. Laughing and joking and pushing each other into other people as a joke. I guess it didn't matter that much or he was waiting for me to say that since year two at Hogwarts. We arrived at the Great Hall a small while later and found our seats. Ron sat on my right, George was across the table. Just George... What?

"Where is Fred?" Ron said utterly confused by them not together.

George muttered, clearly unhappy, "I don't know" just then Fred came over hand in hand with Hermione. Fred sat next to George and Hermione next to him. I looked around because Ginny hasn't arrived yet and she wasn't in sight.

"Where's Ginny?" I blurted.

"She had to stay late in Flitwick's class" George said. I thought he was done but then he added, "but she should be here by now." I stood up and started to Flitwick's classroom. Professor Flitwick passed me. "Hello professor, have you seen Ginny? I thought you were talking to her?" Oh looked up at me.

"She is in my classroom, i believe gathering her things." I started to walk towards his room again," Don't go breaking anything." He yelled after me.

I started to hear Ginny but i realized there was another voice too. It was defiantly a guy... Michael's voice. I was right outside the door know which was just barely cracked open.

"Leave me alone, Michael." Ginny said.

"Why? I just wanna have some fun" Michael retorted.

"Stop it" Ginny basically yelled and I heard someone stumble.

I pushed the door open and came in quickly. It was Michael who was stumbling back and Ginny's wand was on the ground just out of her reach. They both looked at me, Ginny seemed relieved. Michael looked like he saw a boggart. My jaw clenched and Michael stumbled back.

"What's happening here Ginny" i asked trying to keep from killing him.

She didn't answer but grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me back. "Don't harry, you'll get in trouble." I got out of her grip and punched him in the face. Once.

I turned around. "Grab your stuff Ginny." She grabbed her books and wand quickly and i was leading her out the door the next second, leaving a groaning Michael in our wake.


End file.
